


Jong & Yeol

by Niina_rox



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Some Fluff, There is a happy ending!, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I have no idea what to call this xD





	Jong & Yeol

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I'm sorry if it's not *hides away*

They were happy.

It was something to be celebrated.

But, it’s unfortunate that it wasn’t meant to be, it wasn’t hard to see that Sungjong is broken. He was three months pregnant, when he miscarried. No words have been spoken in the week since it happened, Sungyeol wants to comfort his partner. But it’s hard when he’s avoiding him, they were looking forward to having a daughter. He hates how awkward it feels in their home, how distant Sungjong is being. Of course, he understands but, it hurts him too. They haven’t told their families yet, it’s too painful. Neither of them could say it out loud, it would only make it more real. 

Sungjong spends his days sitting in the room, that was set to become the nursery. He feels stupid for being in here, knowing that the more he’s around the toys. The cot, the clothes makes it hurt a million times more, he cries unable to keep it in. The first time they talk it’s a Friday morning, like any other Sungyeol is quick to wrap him in his arms. He hopes that it conveys what he doesn’t want to say out loud, Sungjong holds on like his life depends on it. Taking a deep breath, after a few minutes they have breakfast. They both smile a little.

It’s like he reads his mind “are you sure, you’re up to going to work.” He nods a little “I think so” Sungyeol smiles a little, “okay” soon enough they both get ready for work. For the first time in three years, Sungjong is nervous. Simply because he knows they will ask questions, ones he won’t ever be ready to answer. But still he walks in, taking a few deep breaths. A few of his co-workers look at him, it’s obvious he just wants to work. So, no one asks at least not at first, during his lunch break he calls his parents. Telling them what happened over a week ago.

[<3 <3 <3 <3 ]

It’s been two months.

Of course, they don’t talk about it, but they don’t exactly avoid it either. It’s a quiet Wednesday night, they’re watching a movie. Simply holding each other Sungyeol, casually asks; “would you want to try again.” At first, Sungjong doesn’t respond since, he’s focused on the movie. But he knows what his boyfriend is asking, a small smile on his face. “I think so” his heart might not be able to take it, if it doesn’t work out again.  It’s a few days later when they are intimate for the first time, in a long time. Sungyeol makes it absolutely perfect for him, he shows him exactly how much he’s loved. 

As they drift off to sleep he hears, “I love you so much.”  He smiles like a fool, “I love you more.” It falls quiet as they fall asleep, nothing could be better. Things have been better between them, it starts to feel like it never happened. A week and a half later Sungjong spends his morning in the bathroom, throwing up. Despite the fact that it could be any number of things, his mind automatically thinks that he’s pregnant. While he goes to get a check-up he tells his doctor, that he’s worried. Which is normal, of course, in the end, he leaves there happy. 

He waits until Sungyeol is home, to tell him the good news. It's quiet as he waits, Sungjong _wants_ to be happy. But he just doesn't want to get his hopes up, when Sungyeol arrives home. He finds his boyfriend in the kitchen, quietly cooking dinner. He smiles a little before walking up behind him, arms wrapped around him. Sungjong smiles a little he stops what he's doing, he turns a little to look at him. "How did it go at the doctor's?" the question hangs in the air, Sungjong smiles a little more. He turns to face him properly, "I'm pregnant."

Sungyeol doesn't take long to excited, he gently cups his boyfriend's face. Before kissing him "that is wonderful" Sungjong agrees, but it's obvious he's hesitant. "It is wonderful, I just don't want to get too excited," Sungyeol holds him close "I understand." It falls quiet for a moment then, "we'll hold off telling everyone for a while." Sungjong got back to cooking, it was a little quiet but, it was nice. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Things have been good the past few months, Sungjong was taking it easy this time around. It was quickly approaching the day they find out, of course, by now he was getting excited. They had decided to tell their families, once they find out if they're having a boy or a girl. It was a quiet Friday morning Sungjong was alone, since Sungyeol had to be at work for a meeting. It was quiet enough in the waiting room, it wasn't long before he heard his name. They talked a little as the doctor put the gel on his stomach, Sungjong smiled when he seen his baby on the screen.

He couldn't stop the few tears that escaped, she smiled a little as she asked. "Would you like to know" he looked away from the screen, "yes, I would" it was then he found out. "Congratulations you're having a girl," he couldn't hold his happiness in. Not that he tried, nothing could stop him from smiling. As he walked out of the medical centre, it seemed as though. Everything was better, as he walked down the main street he wondered. If he should tell Sungyeol now, or wait until later. But as he remembered about the important meeting, he decided later was better.

Besides, Sungyeol ended up being home, a little after twelve anyway. He was instantly curious "so?" Sungjong, suddenly felt like teasing him. "So? What?" he laughed a little at the look he was getting, "don't tease me, please." It was quiet for a moment "but, why it's fun" Sungyeol wasn't quite used to how cheeky he could be. Despite the fact that they have been together, for close to five years. In the end, Sungjong gave in he sat next to him on the couch, with a playful smile. He said; "we're having a girl" Sungyeol, couldn't contain it. He smiled so happily.

He was quick to pull him into his arms, "I can't wait" with that he kissed his temple. Sungjong felt content "should we tell everyone now," it was the following day. Around twelve they had invited, their families simply telling them. They had something they wanted to share, of course, their parents were curious. As soon as everyone was seated around, their dining table Sungyeol began. "I know everyone is wondering what it is we want to share," Sungjong took a deep breath. As he felt a bit nauseous, he's happy he hasn't had too much morning sickness. 

"And I know we could have said something earlier, but we wanted to see if it would work out." It was Sungjong's mother who asked; "are you having a baby," they both smiled Sungjong said; "yes." She shed a few tears before getting up to hug him, it wasn't long before everyone was excited. She held onto her son "so, is it a boy or a girl" he smiled proudly "a girl." It was no surprise that they shared, a few ideas of what to call her. It was a funny conversation.  


[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Everything was smooth sailing which was good, Sungjong loved sitting on the couch. Feeling his daughter kicking away, it always brought a smile to his face. Sungyeol didn’t always have the same luck, it was only when they were lying in bed when he could feel her. It was a quiet Sunday they were simply lying in bed, relaxing and they looked pretty comfortable. Sungyeol was gently rubbing Sungjong’s bump, “it won’t be long before we can hold our little girl.” Sungjong smiled “I know, I can’t wait” they haven’t decided on a name.

They both have a few ideas, it’s not long before their cozy atmosphere was interrupted. Sungjong groans a little “it seems she likes, to lean on my bladder.” Which isn’t the first time, and in the next month and a half, it might not be the last. What was surprising though, is when Sungjong ended up in hospital. It was just a relief that their daughter was okay, she ended up being born two weeks early. Sungjong laid there holding her, gently caressing her little face. He couldn't stop smiling Sungyeol joined him a few minutes later, "I've picked a name."

He looked at him with a sly smile, "really?" it fell quiet. Sungjong nodded a little "yes," Sungyeol sat down. "Let me guess? Miyeon?" Sungjong smiled happily, as he looked at her "I think she suits it." Their parents dropped by a few days later, when they were relaxing at home. It was only a little quiet, Miyeon didn't stay quiet for long.


End file.
